Talk:Tablilla
Soloable by 90THF/NIN, took around 12min. Used Apoc, RR, and C&D. Evasion capped (and also +43 eva from gear). Kept shadows up, Typhoon only hitting me three times the whole fight. Used temps for fun, not because they were needed. TH9 on it, dropped 1x Ravager seal and 1x Charis seal. Pretty straightforward fight for any blink/evasion tank, just keep shadows up, have some decent gear/atmas, hp temps if you need, and you'll be fine. --Mattypants 10:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Soloable by RDM/NIN, took about 1hr, used Atma of the Beyond and Atma of the ambition (movement speed and refresh), I highly suggest movement speed gear if you dont have atma of the ambition, solod by kiting it in the place where it spawns, easy to evade typhoons, keep stoneskin, shadows and protect iv up at all times in case u get typhooned to reduce dmg, keep bio ii and poison ii at all times, blizz iv took 2% usually, and blizz 3 1%, easy fight, bring any item to erase gravity, or u will be doomed if u get hit by gravity field. loot was 100% trophy, vial of tablilla mercury and 2 ravager seals :) AsphaarDia 22:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *U dont need an item to erase gravity, it lasts a very short time, just straighted tanked while i was with gravity effect, para and slow 2 make it cake to straight tank it while on gravity status AsphaarDia 19:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) In response to the statement above: I straight tanked it RDM90/NIN45 in 9 minutes. Just kept up Poison2/Bio3/Slow2/Para and nuked as hard as I could while cycling shadows. super easy fight, kiting isn't necessary. Was using Minikin/Beyond/Ultimate, used a Lucid Ether II/Ascetic's tonic, never had to convert. ~Odaru, Bahamut Failed solo attempt by DNC90/NIN45. Not the best evasion set up (but still good) and not fully capped evasion skill. Went through a stack of shehei and only got him to 75%. He got lucky and hit me as I was casting then immediately Typhooned, killing me. Took about 30 minutes. Definitely duo-able by 2 DNC. I will try that. --Akaden 00:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) * Pretty easy solo as 90DNC/45NIN, spammed it enough times to complete my gloves for dnc & war. Used RR & VV atmas to speed it up (to about 10-15min at most), 299 Parrying, dodge skill 372 with gear, merits and about +70~ evasion, merits 5/5 Fan Dance (takes the TP spam down to 30~ at capped resistance) 5/5 no foot rise 5/5 reverse flourish. Swapped to haste set after first few kills and still did fine really. One tip for it is that if you need time to recover, turn your back and run back a short distance; this will sometimes interrupt it's Typhoon and cause it to freeze for a few seconds, it also stops the TP feed preventing back-to-back spam, alternatively turn back & violent flourish. As for the aura, try not to waste TP removing it before the aura drops, waltz recast more useful for keeping HP high, duration is short once aura is down. Would imagine /sam or /war are possible on this too, but I stayed /nin to keep fan dance effect high.Shanpu•Alexander 08:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) It is soloable by DNC/NIN and even DNC/WAR with a good evasion set. Evasion skill is 366 in my evasion set. I used Razed Ruins and Voracious Violet atma to bring its health down faster. 10-15 minute solo. Can easily be tanked as well for triggering. Typhoons occasionally missed. As its health goes down, the number of typhoons it uses goes up. By >25%, it'll use typhoon three times in a row and with increased damage on each hit. With fan dance up at full, it took about 500 HP away. It is stunnable as well to get shadows back up if needed. I would suggest dragging him to the alcove near the ??? to fight him if you are with a party due to knock back. It'll easily wipe other DDs and Mages. WHM seals seem to be the popular drop and DNC seals seem to be the least dropped. --Tristean 19:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by MNK/NIN in eva/haste setup. Used razed ruins, cloak and dagger and gnarled horn atma, about 7 mins to kill.Used ichi only for shadows and saved ni for the typhoon spam. Most typhoons missed completely. Only used chakra once for heals, no meds needed. simple fight. Brownst0ne 23:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by 90NIN/45DNC with ease. Built up Flourishes to stun when it began to TP spam. 372 Evasion with +18 in gear. Not difficult to tank, only had to re-cast shadows when it got some TP moves off. Keep up de-buffs and it's not hard, just long. Took me maybe 15-20 min to kill. Was using Razed Ruin, VV and Sanguine Scythe.--Anth 09:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC). Soloable with moderate difficulty by 90PUP/45DNC using Soulsoother head. Tactical Processor was nice in this fight since it practically insta-cures you. Only got into the red once during the entire fight which took about 10 minutes. used RR, VV, and GH for my atma and only evasion equip used was Aurore doublet, altho I could see it being easier if you had a decent evasion setup. --Zargosa 04:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- DUO WHM90/RDM42(It's gimp, I KNOW, STOP YELLING) + NIN88/dnc44 duo successful. NIN was rather good, making my healing job easier. Slow and paralyze had hard times landing from both myself(252 skill currently) and the NIN. Likely because we're under caps by quite a bit, but still something I felt we should mention. NIN was reporting that Gravity Field was being followed by a gravity aura, making it a pain to remove the effect from him for any decent amount of time. The lower the NM's life got, the more Typhoons he seemed to be able to do in a row, starting with the typical 1, to 1-2 around half life, to 3 in a row pretty constantly at the 25% and lower marks. Other than that, double attacks as would be expected from a mob of this type, and on the chances the NIN was hit, he was hit for about 230-330, with nonshadowed Typhoons hitting him for 480-700. It took a while to kill him, but the NIN was in next to no danger aside from needing healing after Typhoon spam. Even got to rest for a while, since I had been burning MP on nonessentials(Flashing, trying to auspice, spamming erase on gravity aura because I didn't know WTF was up, etc) Totally doable for most tank/healer combos, I'd figure. Enigmatica 15:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Solo DNC90/NIN45 This fight is simple really. if you're going as DNC, it's pretty straight forward. He does as is mentioned in many other posts utilize Typhoon 2x and 3x in a row the lower his health gets. My suggestion, always try and keep up at least 1-2 shadows. When it gets to 2 typhoons in a row, you can either stun him first and ensure shadows are up for his second one, or you can let him take shadows on the first and stun his second one and put shadows up then. When he does 3, pretty much same thing. Let him take shadows on the first one, stun his second one, get shadows up to take the 3rd typhoon. I personally kept up Fan Dance just because I like seeing lower damage taken if he manages to nail me with a typhoon. An accidental 2x - 3x typhoons taken without Fan Dance can be ugly, so it's personal preference. As far as his Gravity Field, my suggestion so that you don't have to worry about erasing gravity instead, immediately use Healing Waltz. So long as you use it right as he uses the move you'll -always- erase Slow first. Since the gravity is an aura effect it winds up being a waste of tp and waltz timers if you wait til both effects are up and randomly get rid of gravity first. It takes about 10 minutes roughly being moderately cautious and using VV and GH atmas. I do have a very high EVA set up and my EVA is capped. Pardon the long info, I just wanted to hit everything for those that might have difficulties soloing this on DNC. Sometimes people complain because people say "It's soloable" but don't tell how. Well, here's how. Tear it up!!! 8^) Delvante Posted 15Jan11 8:47am EST. ******I'm going to edit my own comment here. I am currently fighting Tablilla now, and he just used 3x Typhoon's in a row at 95%. So I'm going to say that the percentage of health is irrelevant as far as when it's going to use multiples in a row.****** SOLO 90BST/45NIN PDT- 10% Axe x2, and Reward gear. Ducal Guard, Lion, Mounted Champion Atma. Used Nursury Nazuna at first then decided I wanted Dipper's TH, but only needed 1 pet for entire fight. You will need to use pet food a couple times if you want to stick with one pet, or use a couple pets and less food. Was in zero danger. Tablilla's TP moves are no problem and you can stay far enough away to avoid them and still be close enough to use pet TP and food with no problem. Alamond 07:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) BLU/WAR, keep cocoon and defender up, use tacos, spam spells till it dies. Extremely easy, tp moves only do 200 or so with -50% pdt.--Billzey 22:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) DUO MNK/WAR and WHM/RDM Gnarled Horn, Razed Ruins, Sanguine Scythe, AF3+1 Head, hands, feet, body, AF3+2 Legs. Black Belt. Rajas, Eponas, Kemas Earring, Brutal Earring, Agasaya's Collar, Tantra Tathlum, Revanant Fists+2 (WOE weapon), Atherling Mantle. Went down like a sack of potatoes. Very very easy. Just threw up counterstance with my af2 boots and zerk and the rest and just hit him in his face! Not hard at all. Drop Rates Drop Rate and % We spent a few hours last night farming this NM for Orison seals. From our time with this NM last night I can say that the Ravagers drop rate is wrong for sure. We had about 20+ Ravanger seals drop, 16 Charis seals, and 16 Navarch seals before we got the 8 Orison. Im thinking the percentages for Orison and Ravanger are mixed up. Also this page says up to 2 ravanger seals but we had 3 drop last night. Solo Pld/Whm Atma's desired: Atma of the Lion Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity Solo-able by a 99 Pld/Whm. Keep the following spells active: Protect V Shell IV Reprisal Enlight Regen II Haste Phalanx Open with Stoneskin & Blink active. Once displaced alternate with Sentinel & Palisade. Cure as needed and be ready to use Sanguine Blade a lot. Figure the rest out for yourself. --Valkerieofasura (talk) 02:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Solo WHM/NIN Soloable as Tarutaru 99WHM/49NIN with Voracious Violet, Minikin Monstrosity, and Hybrid Beast. Must keep Slow on Tablilla, Haste and RegenIV on yourself, and watch shadows. Brainshaker the first Typhoon he uses then use Utsusemi immediately. Paralyze really helps but only use if you have an opening as it resists often and is not worth the casting time for the resist.